


居北迷你短篇合集

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 迷你短篇不太适合这样一篇一篇地搬，直接都合一起。
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	居北迷你短篇合集

**Author's Note:**

> 迷你短篇不太适合这样一篇一篇地搬，直接都合一起。

**《直男》**  
直男两大杀器：  
①对当爹的执着；②烂到不行的情话。  
————————————————  
#1.  
对台词。  
“你看这世间山海相接，巍巍高山绵亘不绝，就像是人生负重前行，永无停歇之日……”  
“老白，这句你前面念过，怎么现在又念一遍？”  
听着台词觉得不对，朱一龙抬头问道。  
白宇乐呵呵地指了指剧本：“龙哥你看，龙哥你看～”  
朱一龙没懂他意思，水盈盈的眼睛望着他，眼里写着疑惑。  
“你看，我给你起名，我是你爸爸～哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈～”  
“你走开！”  
看见朱一龙快要翻上天的白眼，白宇笑得更欢了。

#2.  
家里。  
朱一龙顺手摸了摸白宇长着胡茬儿的下巴，白宇忍不住眯起了眼，用胡茬儿蹭了蹭他的手。  
“乖～”朱一龙忍不住说道，“你看，这不还是狗嘛。”  
“嗯？你怎么说话的？”原本还笑着呢，被他这么一说，白宇满脸问号。  
“是很像啊……”朱一龙没让白宇挣脱开来，手开始往他软软的头发上摸。  
“诶诶诶，你别用这手势摸我！别人都说我像猫，就你说我像狗…”  
白宇抗议了，拍开了他的手，但却被他抓住了手腕亲了一下。  
“像狗怎么不好，我就喜欢狗。”  
“……”  
“……”

沉默中，两人都觉得自己起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我感受到你意思了，但我还是觉得自己好像被占了便宜。”白宇嫌弃地把自己手抽开了。“你还真是个对话终结者。”  
朱一龙不说话了，坐在沙发上红着脸。  
见他这么闷声不吭的样子，白宇还是没忍住亲了他一口。  
“唉，我的天…我也喜欢你。”

  
【END】

果然我还是写不出骚话₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

也不知道为啥他俩在我心目中这么直，仿佛两根电灯柱。

  
====================================================

**《皮》**

朱：你为什么这么皮？  
白：因为我想逗你。  
朱：为什么总想着逗我？  
白：因为男人跟男人谈恋爱不是一件容易的事，苦涩多了，难过多了，就容易忘记当初的喜欢。我希望你能一直感到快乐，那你就能一直喜欢我了。  
朱：好，一直。（笑）

====================================================

**《冲劲》**

大哥看着好像很沉稳，但其实给我感觉特别有冲劲。  
那种感觉搁校园文里面，就是在等小白下课的时候，他在楼下也不会闲着，路边摆摊表演魔术，他便跑去看。等小白下楼找他了，他就兴冲冲地给小白露一手，然后说他也要考个证。  
毕业后，两人的关系在现实中受了挫，不被认可，他也不会埋怨，就是拉着小白去找别的事情干。忙活得一塌糊涂了，小白又重新话唠起来怼他，他便美滋滋在那儿认着。两个人总是能一起成长的。  
跟这样的人在一起，是可以想象到未来的。

====================================================

**《霸总》**

大哥在我心目中其实特别不适合霸总，他的采访，总是让我觉得他很体贴，也很尊重伴侣的选择。

那种感觉怎么说呢，就例如二哥怂恿他玩儿字母play助助兴，他都会在下手前温声细语地解释。  
“老白，我们就只是试一下，我还是很尊重你的，不会伤害你的，要是觉得过火了你赶紧说……”

“……你特么能不能给我个痛快，我屁股都撅老半天了！！！”

====================================================

**《闹》**

白宇侧躺在床上刷微博，冷着脸。  
他虽说面向手机，但眼角的余光还是瞥见朱一龙把身上的上衣扒拉了，只穿了个裤衩就爬了上来。  
然后他就感受到那人从身后搂住他了。  
“不搞，”白宇闷闷地说道，“今晚不搞。”  
“怎么了？”  
“今晚没心情。”  
“生气了吗？”朱一龙凑得更近了，“是因为昨天我折腾太狠了吗？”  
“不是……”  
“需要我反过来让一下你吗？”  
“不需要……”白宇不想解释工作上碰见什么样的事，但朱一龙是不是误解了什么。  
“真的不用吗？”朱一龙的语气更关切了。  
省得自家男人想歪，白宇赶紧一口气把话说完：“哎呀不用，你别乱想！你搞我搞得挺舒服的，我不是为了这糟心。”  
朱一龙“哦”了一声，半晌，白宇又听见他“噗嗤”笑了。  
意识到朱一龙笑啥，白宇转身给了他一拳。  
“靠，我怎么感觉你在驴我！”

白宇心里原是苦闷的，但看着朱一龙挂着乖巧的刘海假装挡他的攻击，望着他在那儿“盒盒盒”地笑，心里那一阵难过就好像被另一种温暖的情绪覆盖住了。  
“玛德，你这人…天天觊觎着老子的屁股…我怎么就摊上你了…”  
白宇躺了回去，嘴里念叨着，但还是由着朱一龙的双唇贴了上来。

“……嗯？你不是说不搞吗？”  
“啧，你别废话。”

【END】

相信宇哥能自我消化好负面情绪，也相信龙哥有机会肯定会哄他。  
不过该骂的还是得骂，凭啥这么好的人要被节目组拿去贴着标题耍(╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . )

—————————————————

爱卡居然给我做了有声：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1M7411c7Bq

感动(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)感谢爱卡一直惦记着我（的沙雕）(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)

====================================================

**《拍》**

大哥不是喜欢摆好什么东西都轻轻拍两下么……

办事对准后，他往老白屁股上轻轻拍两下，老白会是什么样的心情与表情。

====================================================

**《痕迹》**

29岁的by，依然在看恋爱小技巧：  
『如何让你的爱人时刻想着你？试着在他身边留下自己的印记吧』  
留吻痕这个，公众人物不太适合……  
项链他俩又一直戴着……  
白宇思前想后打开衣柜，想留件衣服。  
结果看了半天，没认出来哪件是龙哥的哪件是自己的。

“靠⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

====================================================

**《小伤》**

白宇在拍打斗场面的时候被道具划伤了左臂。  
医院将伤口包扎得很好，围了绷带后，白宇还给自己套了一件长袖外套。那个受伤的地方谁也看不着。  
可是，当朱一龙回到家，看着白宇小心翼翼地绕开阳台的推拉门，生怕手臂碰到哪个地方时，他的心就开始跟着那看不见的伤口一丝一丝地抽痛。

原来当你爱一个人足够深的时候，那个人的痛便会出现在你身上。

白宇见朱一龙回来，咧着嘴就跑了过去。  
但当他走到那人的面前时，却发现那人抿着嘴皱着眉头。  
“怎么了？”  
“痛。”朱一龙牵着他的手，连握都不敢握，好像担心握住他的手也会曳着他的左臂一样。“但又觉得自己帮不上忙……”  
“是啊，你跟着痛也没有用呀。”  
白宇说道，语气中有点无奈。  
但过了一会儿，一点笑意便攀上了白宇的嘴角。  
“……也不对。”  
白宇的拇指轻轻地抚过那人的手背。  
“看着你这样，我就好像心里好受一点了～”

——————————————————

啊，随手打的几行，好短_(ゝ??:)_

但是我不是男人，我不怕短哈哈₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

====================================================

**《戒烟》**

赵云澜拉着沈巍一块儿看美剧。  
他原想着，欧美电视剧，感情戏特别奔放，估计没几幕就到能让沈教授面赤耳红的床戏。结果进度条过去了20分钟，肉没看见多少，就光看着不同角色换着地儿地抽烟。  
赵云澜看着嘴痒，下意识地就翻了翻自己身上的口袋。  
这翻一翻不打紧，抬起头他就发现沈巍正盯着他翻口袋的手。  
他媳妇儿是个地星领导，兼职还是大学教授，身上有着不怒自威的气势。沈巍不过细微地眯了眯眼，赵云澜便已经觉得自己挨了一记眼刀。  
赵云澜心虚地干咳了一下，往沈巍身上靠。沈巍看向电视机，没理他。  
赵云澜笑了。  
他挠挠鼻尖，揉了揉沈巍的大腿。  
“分开点。”  
“你干什么？”  
“我不吸烟，我吸点别的。”赵云澜往沈巍腿间一跪，抬头就朝他抛了个媚眼，“宝贝儿，让我来一口呗？”

“………赵云澜！！”

———————————————

溜了溜了₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

====================================================

**《金鱼》**

绝世总攻@爱卡aika 给配了有声字幕版：https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1yj411f7x5  
感谢爱卡劳斯(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)

————————————————

自从白宇和朱一龙穿情侣衫被人扒出来后，白宇就感觉记者们天天都在给他下套。  
『最经常和谁打游戏？』  
『哪个同事在一开始接触的时候最高冷？』  
『最近有没有吃火锅？』  
这些问题，一听就是个坑。得亏他脑子比嘴快，顿了顿，闭上眼什么标签都往自己身上揽，还没等记者讲完问题直接就抢答。  
“我我我，说的都是我！哎，我打游戏菜！哎，高冷就是我！热情也是我！”  
看着摄像大哥和主持人目瞪口呆，白宇长舒了一口气。

回到家，朱一龙还在那儿看电视。  
白宇看着这罪魁祸首就咬牙，一翻身坐到沙发上就推了朱一龙一把。  
“都赖你！”  
白宇见朱一龙纹丝不动，只是放下了手机抬起眉毛满脸问号，更是来气，上手就来了一套喵喵神掌，小手噼里啪啦地在朱一龙身上打。  
白宇玩儿得那么嗨，朱一龙也来了劲头，挡下了袭击，回推了白宇一下。可是他实在力气大，就这么一下，白宇直接就昂首倒在了沙发上。  
朱一龙擒住白宇的手：“你打我干嘛？”  
“呵，大哥，你看看现在谁是一副要挨揍的模样。”  
“我哪里舍得揍你。”

朱一龙温声细语的一句话，直接就把白宇噎住了。  
他眨巴眨巴眼，张口结舌了一阵，最后眯着眼用膝盖轻轻地顶了顶朱一龙的裤裆。  
“那你现在趴我身上几个意思。”  
朱一龙看了看这姿势，闹红了脸，松开了白宇的手准备起身。可还没等他爬起来，白宇就伸手搂住了他的腰。  
“这种时候你还敢跑了？”  
“好，不跑。”  
朱一龙殷勤地解着裤腰带，笑容特别灿烂。

这一闹，便是从傍晚到入夜。  
等朱一龙终于把灯打开，白宇才在凳子底下找到了自己的内裤。  
被人握着交代了一番，他整个人都是放空状态。接下了朱一龙递过来的水，他懵逼地望着地板。

“我回来那会儿想跟你说什么来着……擦，忘了。”

【END】

为啥by都磕巴成那样了，zyl还是这么猖狂。  
估计by是金鱼₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

不仅中新视频有坑，同道大叔的采访也有坑。我看by都已经学会抢答了，张嘴就是“我自己”，xswl

====================================================

**《显摆》**

白宇真的很直，他在大众面前很低调，但是也喜欢拿自己跟女孩儿打啵、跟女孩儿传情书来显摆。

可是跟朱一龙在一块儿之后，他就没法儿这么嘚瑟了。  
一来，红了之后，这么显摆，不熟的人就会扒他的现任是谁；二来，现在即便他讲“可以一小时”、“一晚多少次”，朋友都只会感叹“哇，龙哥好厉害呀”。  
憋屈，传统直男的内心不能膨胀，实在是憋屈。

白宇一边搂着朱一龙，一边意难平。  
可他一抬头，就看见朱一龙的发丝上挂着水和汗。雾气中，那双大眼对着他一闪一闪。  
真特么好看。

次日。  
白宇的助理A看见白宇的助理B站在休息室外摁太阳穴。  
A：“怎么了？”  
B：“我就不应该让他知道我是朱一龙的路人粉。”  
A：“啊？？？”  
B：“老板今天话唠爆发了，一个劲儿在分享泡美人的招数……”  
A：“他在炫耀吗……”  
B：“啊，好烦。”

====================================================

**《红肚兜的小娃娃》**

朱一龙是被微信消息震醒的。  
白宇起的比他早，爬了起来玩游戏。不用回头，朱一龙都知道他坐床上捧着个手机。  
朱一龙摸到自己的手机，一看，是白宇给他发的消息。

『是他！』  
『是他！』  
『就是他！』  
『——少年英雄我龙哥（ga）！！』

第四条消息发完，白宇紧接着就给他发了个图片。

  
那是今年过年的时候，网友恶搞他俩做的年画。朱一龙憨笑的表情被P到一红肚兜的娃娃身上…就…朱一龙还真有点get到了白宇的点。  
朱一龙翻过身来给白宇一个白眼。  
原本白宇还只是偷笑，见他那一脸无奈的模样，越笑越嘚瑟，张口就来：“我龙哥，上天他比天要高，下海他比海还大～智斗妖魔，勇降鬼怪——”  
“你怎么还唱起来了！”  
“怎么的，就准你在台上冲着我哎哟哎哟，不准我在这儿给你表演？”  
“幼不幼稚！”  
白宇哈哈大笑，朱一龙顶着个大红脸上洗手间了。

不一会儿，白宇的手机也响了。  
朱一龙居然把他的那幅恶搞年画也翻出来了。

“你躲洗手间就为了翻这图？？你傻不傻哈哈！！”

————————————————

就，都挺幼稚的?? ?(′?ω?)???

现在搜不到那两幅年画了，我居然没有存下来，枯了。谁还囤着(????ε???)

————————————————

感谢抽抽 和 @FOR YOU 帮忙把图给找出来了。我要笑死了。  
这个我真的看一次笑一次

====================================================

**《肉麻》**

白宇已经不是第一次领朱一龙回家吃饭了，这会儿他的家里人都已经接受了他俩挨一块儿的画面。  
朱一龙一进门就知道要换鞋子，放下出差带的手信，转身就到厨房给白宇的妈妈帮忙。

不过，接受之后，就开始好奇了。  
见朱一龙走开了，白宇的姐姐就靠到她弟弟边上，给他看自己手机上的情侣亲密摆拍照：“小～白～菜～你跟人家小朱会这样吗？”  
白宇往那屏幕瞅了瞅，一脸无语：“这都啥呀…我哪里抱得动他…”  
“那你会喊他‘亲亲小宝贝’吗？”  
白宇看了他姐一眼：“你是不是对你弟有什么误解？”  
“我哪有误解你，你以前谈恋爱不就这么肉麻的吗？谈恋爱的12个技巧，怎么让女生明白自己的心意——”  
白宇被他姐说得急了眼，伸手就要捂他姐的嘴：“我天，你小声点……两个大男人哪里会这么肉麻。”  
姐姐一见白宇害羞就乐了：“真不会啊？”  
“没有，不会……哎，你听见没，刚刚姐夫喊你呢，你还不去帮忙！”

姐姐刚走开，朱一龙就被白宇妈妈从厨房里赶出来了，阿姨就没舍得让他打下手。  
朱一龙笑嘻嘻地从桌上拿了个橘子，坐白宇旁边一边剥一边看电视。  
这人吃东西时腮帮子鼓鼓的，特别可爱。白宇看着就不禁美滋滋地把手搭在朱一龙肩上。  
朱一龙还想给他喂一块，回头看见白宇望着自己“嘻嘻嘻嘻”猥琐靠近的样子，下意识地就一脸嫌弃地往回缩了一点点。  
“嘶。”  
感受到朱一龙往后退，白宇立马就换了一副嘴脸，嘟起小嘴，努了努鼻子。  
就差没把那句“唔，亲一下都不行嘛”说出口了。  
朱一龙对这样的白宇特别没辙，嘴角上翘得越来越厉害，就这么由着白宇亲了过来。  
想着还在老家，白宇就意思意思地啄了一下。  
不想，朱一龙拽住了白宇放在他肩上的那只手，不让他挪开，在他唇上狠狠地嘬了一口。  
那声音，比电视机还要响。

不远处，白宇的姐姐看着客厅里坐着那两个满脸通红的男人，噗嗤笑了。  
她老公问道：“你站着干嘛呢？”  
“噫，肉麻还是那么肉麻，就是…”白宇的姐姐捂着脸，“你老婆我一开始搞反了。”

【END】

男孩子，耍流氓没用，撒娇不行嘛₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

====================================================

**《难》**

之前《俗套》底下，有说想让女儿出场的……

————————————————

朱一龙特别热衷于陪孩子培养兴趣。  
儿子学篮球、学打拳的时候，他都喜欢亲自教学，或者在一旁陪练。  
女儿出生的时候，朱一龙也想着自己不能在这上面缺席。然而，他没想到，幼儿园的老师告诉他，他家女儿喜欢上了弹钢琴。

白宇一回家，就看见他的宝贝小棉袄冲他跑了过来。  
女儿一个劲儿地摇着他的手：“爹爹爹爹，下次你带我去上钢琴课吧！”  
“啊，怎么啦？”  
“爸爸太丢人了，我弹错一次他就抖一抖，我弹错一次他就抖一抖，本来老师都没发现我弹错了，结果一看他，老师就训我了。”小女儿撒起娇来跟她爹爹一个样，小嘴巴嘟得老高，“他还老是跟我打报告说他要上厕所，呜呜呜爹爹，我不要爸爸陪我去了。”  
白宇知道此刻应该哄哄自家小宝贝的，可他实在没忍住。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！”

一进客厅，白宇就看见朱一龙脸色苍白地靠在沙发上。  
朱一龙见他回来，马上张开了双手：“救命。”  
白宇强忍着笑上前亲了他一口，见他还是一脸生无可恋，不禁吐槽：“你行不行啊，弹个琴就这样。”  
朱一龙眯着眼看向他：“你知道她老师是咱的粉丝吗？”  
“不知道……”  
“你知道她老师教她弹什么吗？”  
朱一龙叹了口气。  
“《男孩》。”

“……而且我妈说她明天过来看咱女儿弹琴。”

【END】

试奏马勒，父女双亡【x

====================================================

**《早起》**

朱一龙收到了一个来自A城的采访邀约。  
想着距离不远不需要待很久，又刚好有想见的朋友在A城上班，朱一龙便接下了这个邀请。  
六点半的时候，朱一龙小心翼翼地从被窝里钻了出来。  
他光着脚悄无声息地走到卫生间，轻轻地阖上门，开始刷牙洗脸，刮刮冒出了些许的胡茬儿。  
洗漱干净后，他便对着衣橱的落地镜试了试新买的衣服。  
突然，他察觉到身后有窸窸窣窣的动静。  
白宇不知是什么时候醒了，背心也没套上，穿个小裤衩，就蹲在地上翻他的行李箱。  
“你充电宝带了吗？身份证别忘了。”  
“……”朱一龙愣了愣，小声应道，“你看右边那格，我都收好了。”  
白宇扭过头，见朱一龙在试衣服，嘿嘿一笑，就站了起身凑了过来：“你别戴这个，你戴我送你那顶。你戴上我看看~”  
“行。”朱一龙一笑，索性让他替自己把上衣也选了，“黑的这件还是白的这件？”  
“白的白的，你穿白的好看~”

说来也神奇，朱一龙明明记得昨晚两人折腾得还是挺厉害的，白宇还趴在床上控诉了他很久。不想，今天白宇居然这会儿就起床了，看着比他还要精神爽利。  
“来来来，套上~哎呀，我龙哥，就是帅~”  
这么说着，白宇还要在朱一龙的身上“啪”地拍了一下，朱一龙一下子就不好意思了：“……你走开。”  
白宇就爱看朱一龙害臊，见他要动手，更嘚瑟了，躲着他的手一溜烟地往厨房方向跑。  
“哈哈哈~刚好我妈昨天给我包了饺子，我给你热一热~”  
“嗯，好。”  
上一秒，朱一龙的表情还带着点老干部的板眼，听见白宇给他热早饭，那眼里就多了点腼腆的神色。

******

等朱一龙出门了，白宇才开始跟条咸鱼一样瘫在沙发上玩手机。  
“咔嗒”。  
门口传来开锁的声响。  
“龙哥你是有什么忘——”  
“啊！！！”  
“卧槽！！”  
突然听见自己姐姐的尖叫，白宇自己也跟着喊了出声。  
“妈呀，你怎么在客厅里！吓我一跳！”见白宇光着膀子，姐姐的脸顿时红了，“你看你被人啃的，丢不丢人呀，快去穿衣服！”  
“大姐，我在我自己家，你还管我穿啥！你这么突然跑过来，我才被你吓一跳呢！”  
“我这不顺路给你带点你姐夫家的特产嘛！”姐姐把手里的袋子塞白宇冰箱里，“早饭吃了吗？”  
“吃了~”  
“八点半就吃了？！你不是在放假吗，怎么起这么早？以前铲都铲不起来的赖床家伙……人都起来了，干嘛不把房间收拾一下啊……”  
“噫呀，不要，多累啊～”  
白宇套着T恤，这才猛地想起，自己昨天明明讲过，今天要睡到十二点的。

——艹？！我怎么就起来了？！

  
【END】

  
喜欢就会忘了累，喜欢就会围着转呀~

他俩在我心里就是这么一对快落的gnn₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾

====================================================

**《民谣》**

洗过碗后，朱一龙摊开了一本杂志。  
刚坐下不久，他就看见白宇拎着吉他和几张谱子一屁股坐到他跟前。  
“龙哥，你教我弹这个。”  
到了这种时候，平日皮到不行的白宇就晓得卖乖了，冲他咧嘴一笑，朱一龙便觉得白宇跟自家的小泰迪一样，小尾巴在那儿可劲儿地摇。  
朱一龙看了一眼曲名，问道：“节目组不是让你弹《温柔》嘛，你怎么给我这一首？”  
“你那天在电话里给我唱了这个。”讲话的时候，白宇那小脚也在跟着他的心情得意地抖，“《温柔》不着急，我要学这个~”  
听见白宇提起那天夜里的通话，朱一龙腼腆地垂了垂眼，将杂志放到一旁，认真地坐好，抱起了吉他。

朱一龙先是放慢了节拍弹一遍，然后让白宇逐段逐段地跟着弹。  
白宇毕竟没怎么学过乐器，指法是不如他熟练的，可是白宇学得快，过了两三遍后，他便对这曲子的旋律很熟悉了，抛开弹不顺手，他的音是一个没错的，想要弹的节拍也是对的。  
听他弹一句哼一句，朱一龙便不禁想：白宇真的什么都好，好到叫他觉得幸运，又叫他觉得有点小着急。  
“你乐感就是好，这会儿就可以不看谱子练了。我刚学那会儿记都记不住，离了谱子就懵了。”  
“少来，明明是你什么都会，这会儿就拿我开刷。”白宇被他夸得耳朵发烫，索性把吉他递给他了，“你、你再给我弹一遍，这次要和上次一样跟着唱。”

两人平日微信很少开视频，都是戴着耳机语音通话。  
如今这样面对面的表演，两人凑得那样近，对方的神情和反应都是那样的清晰，竟比对着千万人演出还要令人紧张和心跳。

听他弹完，白宇懵懵的，陶醉得脚都不晃了。  
朱一龙放下吉他在他脸上亲了一口，站了起身：“我不陪你闹了，你自个儿练，我看剧本去了。”  
“行，你滚蛋去吧~”白宇兴奋地搓搓手，“等你宇哥练好了，也给你表演！”  
“好。”

  
——我也得加把劲呀，为了这么好的你。

【END】

啊，今天日推又给我播了《Lover Boy 88》，“想把自己变帅只为了衬托你~?”  
能让人想变帅的人，一定特别的美好₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾  
阿发什么也不会弹，估计连棉花也弹不好，唉，龙哥好厉害啊

====================================================

**《玩手》**

朱一龙发现，白宇的手十分不安分。

一块儿散步时，白宇会将手搭他的肩；坐一起时，白宇会在他的大腿上来回摸着；喊他过去看点什么，拍一下后还得在他胳膊上捏来捏去。

他是知道白宇在情事上要比他更加主动与擅长的，但几次会错意，他便明白了：这人碰他，也不全是那个意思，纯粹就是多动症，手闲不下来。  
意识到这点后，朱一龙在内心狠狠地翻了个白眼。

某天，他们两个约了朋友一块儿吃饭。  
白宇出门前打了把游戏，但没过足瘾，聊天的时候，眼睛一直往桌上的手机瞟。  
谈话玩手机，多不礼貌。  
朱一龙那传统老干部的劲头一起来，就想没收他的手机，但他灵光一闪，将自己的手掌摊到了白宇手上。  
白宇一边跟朋友说着剧组的新鲜事，一边不知不觉地掰弄起朱一龙的手指来。他没有再去看桌上的手机了。

“去给我续个杯。”讲着讲着，白宇觉着自己渴了，跟朱一龙说道。  
朱一龙点了点头，刚站起身，就发现白宇还在那儿抓着他手指玩儿，没打算撒手。  
“……”  
发现朋友讲话突然停了，俩眼眯成了一条线，白宇才反应过来，给他松开。  
“咳咳，还是要冰可乐哈……怕他给我装别的……”

朱一龙回头看他耳尖发烫的模样，发现自己掩不住笑。

白宇：你瞪我干啥，你第一天知道我俩搞对象嘛？  
朋友：我知道你俩搞对象，跟我说“玛德死给”，矛盾吗？酸臭。

====================================================

**《酒店》**

最近天天出差，天天住酒店。

这段时间住的酒店，浴室卷帘的拉轴往往不设在淋浴间或浴缸旁边，而是在玻璃窗的另一面——床边。坏得很。

要是赵云澜和沈巍旅游，说不准，皮皮澜就会趁沈教授洗澡的时候把这卷帘给扯了。还没开始就先将自家对象逼得面红耳赤、手忙脚乱。

  
====================================================

**《红包》**

取消聚会，平安过年~  
特殊时期，大家还是好好待在家里呀~

————————————————

今年过年不便外出，娱乐项目少了许多。  
打了半天游戏，白宇着实没劲儿，便在各个微信群跟亲朋好友唠嗑。  
白宇人比较皮，几十人的群里，红包就发那么三五个，自己还点掉一个，偏生他手气还极佳，每个红包都抽中最大的数。这引起了群友们极大的不满，个个都在群里对白宇表示强烈谴责。  
白宇仰头大笑了。笑饱了，才开始逐个单敲，私聊发红包。

朱一龙正挨在白宇边上看剧本。他原本注意力还是蛮集中的，但白宇突然在那儿狂笑，贴着他的那长腿还在那儿抖个不停，他便忍不住凑过去看一看。  
白宇倒是不怎么介意朱一龙看他手机，看就看吧，只是这人看着看着怎么还“哇”了起来。语气中散发着浓浓的羡慕。  
“你‘哇’个啥……”白宇笑哭道。  
把朱一龙推开后，他就偷偷地给朱一龙也发了个红包。  
朱一龙点开微信，眉开眼笑。

都过去好一会儿了，朱一龙还在那儿“呵呵呵”地对着手机露着小白牙。  
白宇忍不住了：“不就一百块钱，你怎么乐这么老半天？”  
朱一龙抬起头，美滋滋地笑道：“嘻，这算是老婆给我发零花钱~”  
白宇恨不得起身踹他一脚。  
“草？？你怎么什么事儿都能占上我便宜？？？”

******

第二天一早，朱一龙也给白宇发了个红包，坐床边上，搓着小手等白宇反应。  
白宇懵松地在被窝里揉了揉眼，瞥一眼手机，无语道：

“这啥？piao资？？？”

【END】

我有段时间真的好喜欢发“青春荒唐我不负你，全套服务八百元起”这个表情包……

====================================================

**《假正经》**

朱一龙一说白宇胡说八道，白宇就想说他造谣。  
别的不好说，但朱一龙他就是假正经。

上午两人戴着口罩下楼买菜的时候，他在收银货架扯了一下朱一龙，指着某种计生用品给他使了个眼色。  
这眼色飞得那叫一个光明正大，朱一龙情不自禁地就后退了一步，满脸通红喃喃着“不正经”。  
“你跑啥？家里用完你是不打算续了是吗？——哎，你小心跑热了人家当你疑似！”

下午两人看老电影。  
看着看着，朱一龙搭在白宇肩上的手就下意识地往下滑，探进了T恤衫的里头。  
白宇眯起眼睛，转过头瞥了他一下，嘴角上扬得十分得意。  
“兄弟，你这叫不叫‘有辱斯文’？”

  
还没等朱一龙组织好反驳的语言，白宇已经低头把自己裤头绳给解开了。

“愣着干嘛？别光碰一边啊，另一边呢！还有这儿！”

————————————————

₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾怎么说呢……沙雕直男就是容易X虫上脑，没有一点“配合你正经，就是不给你上”的骨气。  
那啥，不建议出门买菜哈，现在外卖也能买菜。

精虫上脑的煞笔直男，在我脑内是这个模样↓

====================================================

**《嫁祸》**

暖气房太热，人便容易燥。明明只是打游戏输了一局，两人不知为何就突然吵了起来，气得电脑也关了，坐在沙发的两端，谁也不搭理谁。

突然，朱一龙在那儿喊：“白宇，你是不是亲我脖子了。”  
朱一龙的狗子也不知道啥时候蹿到沙发上的。白宇回头瞥了一下，便翻了个白眼，不耐烦道：“我没有，那是狗啃的。”  
“你胡说，可乐明明坐在这儿，它怎么亲？”  
“它趴你身上不就舔到了吗！我刚刚就背对着你呢，我亲什么亲。”  
“可乐平时是这么亲人的吗？敢亲不敢认，还赖可乐。”  
“你怎么说话的？！”  
白宇更恼了，转过身刚想跟朱一龙理论，却发现对方已经走了过来作势要掀他衣领。  
“卧槽你干嘛呢！”  
“你啃我脖子我必须得啃回去。”  
“你看宠物监控！没证据就在这诬蔑人！滚滚滚！”  
白宇捂着脖子，摆起了激烈反抗的架势，和朱一龙你推我搡了起来……  
肢体碰撞了半天，白宇确实没让朱一龙亲到脖子，但嘴巴、耳朵、胸膛，脖子以外的其他地方，基本都被翻来覆去地啃了个遍。

结束战争后，白宇穿上裤子出卧室喝个水。一出门，他就看见朱一龙在走廊蹲着，给小狗们开了包鸡肉牛奶骨。  
“……”  
“……”  
朱一龙挠了挠鼻梁，尴尬地清了清嗓，假装无事发生一样起身溜了。  
在他逃离现场的时候，白宇冷冷地“哼”了一声。

  
等朱一龙跑洗澡房里去了，白宇的嘴角才不自觉地扬了起来。  
他俯身抓了抓泰迪的小脑袋，说道：  
“哎，乖。”

————————————————

₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾全家都是戏精学院毕业的

====================================================

**《倔强》**

  
家养了一段日子，白宇胳膊比之前圆了一圈。  
胳膊壮了，胆儿也似乎比之前肥了。  
朱一龙还在那儿叠衣服，白宇突然兴致勃勃地喊道：“龙哥，来，掰手腕。”  
朱一龙瞥了一眼他那小胳膊，不屑地摇摇头：“你那就是胖了，还是比不过我。”  
“嘿，你管它是胖是壮，是胖我就赢不了你吗？不来我就当你投降。”  
朱一龙一听，挑了挑眉。

朱一龙才把手撂到桌上，白宇那两只手就一块儿掰了上来。  
“哎，你这人！”朱一龙还想控诉这下三滥的手段，却突然发现对方不是试图把他的手摁倒

——白宇将他的手掰开，然后在他无名指上套了个戒指。  
“……”  
“……”

突然来这么一出，朱一龙一时说不出话，绯红的颜色迅速攀上了他的耳尖。  
“戴了你就不准摘了。”  
白宇也不见得比他淡定，耍帅一般匆匆念了个台词，起身就想跑。但朱一龙嘴皮子不利索，功夫利索，伸手一拽，就把人拽了回来推到了沙发上。  
他俯身上前，贴到白宇的耳边说道：“给你个机会，再解释一下，这戒指什么意思。”

“这戒指、这戒指……”

原本还有点小羞涩，但朱一龙这么一压上来，白宇就被这悬殊的体力对比激出了最后的倔强，大吼：  
“意思就是‘有福同享，有难同当’！”

【END】

₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾别问，问就是扯着户口本跟你拜把子。


End file.
